


Biting

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, slight nudity but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Ash has always been protective of the ones he loves, he just has a weird way of showing it.





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really work it into the fic, so here it is. this is set in a world where everything happened at the end except Ash and Serena didn't kiss and Ash sorta... never left. Both are in their early twenties. Ash is battling and co-running the (rebuilt) Lumiose City gym, while Clemont is studying to become a professor. They're happy and gay and have an apartment together

Clemont squirmed as Ash wrapped another layer of bubble wrap around his arms.

Said ravenette was far too busy concentrating to notice his boyfriends discomfort.

“Ash, why are you-” Clemont squirmed.

“Sh.” Ash cut him off quickly, his brown eyes focusing intently.

“Alright but-”

“I said sh!” Ash commanded.

Clemont sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Death by boredom, sitting on the floor in his own apartment, with his corpse perfectly preserved in many layers of bubble wrap.

“Okay, now I’m done.” Ash stood up from behind Clemont and offered him a hand.

“Done with what exactly?” Clemont accepted his hand and tried to stand up.

Tried being the operative word here, as he the layers around his ankles and knees refused to give, causing him to fall flat on his back once again.

“Keeping you safe.” Ash crossed his arms around his chest and had a smug expression, as if he had an important secret and he was the only one who knew it.

“From what?!” Clemont was still struggling in the floor, unable to get up. “What use could this possibly serve?!”

Ash Ketchum was many things in Clemonts mind. Caring, strong, and determined being a few (with certain other parts of him offering more suggestions…)

Subtle however, he was not.

“So you won’t get bit again.” Ash still had that annoying smirk that Clemont secretly thought was cute, and he really wished he could stand and wipe it off his face.

“What?” Clemont stopped struggling, utterly confused.

“Remember when Luxio evolved into Luxray?” Ashs eyebrows furrowed. “It bit you!”

“I would’ve thought you’d be more worried that I electrocuted myself.” Clemont added dryly.

“And when we helped that Litleo out in the desert!” Ash ignored this statement, and continued on his rant. “When you tried to heal it, it bit you!”

“Ash, that barely broke the skin.” Clemont knew his chances of reasoning with Ash were low when he got like this, but he had to try.

“You didn’t even get that checked out for weeks!” Ash yelled back, “It could’ve gotten infected.”

“Hardly.” At this point Clemont decided to just let his boyfriend rant it out, and try to reason with him when it was over.

“And!” Ash pointed his finger at Clemont as if he was a lawyer cracking a witness. “Last time Bonnie came to visit, her Ursabear almost took your arm off!”

“To be fair, that was your fault.” Bonnie loved to give her Pokemon small, childlike gifts, and the beast did not take well to Clemont holding it’s teddy bear, even if Ash was the one who picked it up.

“Irrelevant!” Ash shouted. “Plus, you start that internship next week, who knows what kinds of Pokemon you’ll be exposed to!”

“Ash, I’m handing out starters to ten year olds, I don’t think there’s too much of a risk factor there.” 

Ash once again ignored this completely reasonable explanation. “And so, that is why this protective bubble wrap is entirely necessary.” He brought his fist down to his palm, as if he had just proved his point.

Clemont sighed. “Please just help me up.”

Ash laughed. “I don’t know, that’s kind of a good look for you.”

Once again, the smirk was back, and Clemont felt the urge to kiss it off his face.

And that was when he finally had an idea.

“So,” He said with his glasses glinting, “You’re assuming all biting is bad, correct?”

“Uh, yeah?” Ashs cocky demeanor now had a twinge of confusion to it.

“Then help me up and I’ll prove you wrong.” Ashs moved to help him stand, and Clemont knew he had him.

As soon as Ash pulled Clemont to his feet, the blonde tackled him to the floor, making sure to wrap his arm around Ashs head so that he would not be hurt.

Ash wriggled as Clemont pinned him to the ground. Clemont still didn’t weigh much, so he could push him off if he really wanted to.

“Okay so wha-” Ash was silenced super-effectively by Clemont urgently pressing his lips against his mouth in a rough kiss.

Awkward as he may be, few people knew that Clemont was an excellent kisser, and Ash let out a moan as his boyfriends tongue found it’s way into his mouth.

Clemont pinned Ashs wrists as he nipped at his bottom lip, before traveling down his face to the side of his neck, continuing his trail of bruising followed by soft kisses.

“Perfect. “Clemont thought.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Clemont rubbed his sore wrist, thankful to be free of the bubble wrap, and most of his clothing.

“So, “ He turned on his side to face a panting Ash. “Do you still think biting is bad?”

“On one hand, no.” He snaked out an arm and pulled Clemont closer to cuddle. “You were amazing as always.” He leaned over and placed a much chaster kiss on his boyfriends lips.

“On the other hand,” He said pulling away, “I’m going to be wearing turtlenecks for a week.”

Clemont snuggled closer to Asha warmth. “You can go with me to my internship then, you and professor Sycamore can match.”

Ash laughed. “Who do you think he’s getting bitemarks from?”

Clemont smiled evilly. “Probably everyone. Have you seen him?”

 

“Oh, do I need to be jealous?” Clemont knew he was joking, but there was a twinge of seriousness as he pulled him even closer.

“Don’t worry, “ He yawned as he drifted closer to sleep. “I love you.”

Ash smiled at the sleeping blonde in his arms. “I love you too, Clemont.”


End file.
